More than one reissue application has been filed for the reissue of Pat. No. 8,459,601. The reissue applications are 15/919,403, filed on Mar. 13, 2018, and 14/736,171, filed on Jun. 10, 2015, both of which are divisional reissues of Pat. No. 8,459,601.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the mounting and displaying of a European mount. Typically European mounts consist of a display using a game animal's skull with any associated horns or antlers. Many of the current designs for European mounts are replete with systems that require physically attaching the skull to a mounting apparatus by means such as, screws, glue, staples, nails and the like. The present invention is to be used on European type mounts which are done primarily by hunters of deer, elk, antelope, bear, cougar and many other mammals.
One of the benefits of using or displaying European mounts is the ease to maintain and keep the mount as there is little or no animal flesh, hide or internal parts to maintain; the skull, horn and antler are the only parts displayed. European mounts are rapidly becoming a preferred means for displaying one's game trophy. There are several drawbacks with the current devices used to display European mounts. The present invention is intended to overcome several of the shortcomings associated with the current devices on the market.
There are several styles for displaying a European mount. The most common form of displaying a European mount is to fix the base or anterior portion of the animal's skull to a board or plaque with the associated horns or antler placed on the animal by screws or glue. The skull is usually affixed to the board or plaque with screws, glue, staples or some other attachment device to secure the skull to the board or plaque. The skull usually sits in a parallel plane to the surface of the board or plaque. Some of these types of devices have means for adjusting the angle of the board or plaque. For example, many of the boards or plaques come with means to secure the board or plaque against a wall so the board or plaque is fixed perpendicular to the floor and usually high or higher on the wall on which it is secured.
While the horns or antlers of European mounts can be left upon the animal, a mount in which the base of the skull sits flat or parallel to the vertical surface upon which it is mounted leaves the horns or antlers sticking out from the vertical surface upon which the animal is mounted. This not only looks unattractive it provides a poor profile of the horns or antler. To remedy this, some European mounts detach the horns or antlers from the skull and affix the horns or antlers to the skull in manner in which the horns or skulls are positioned up or in manner as if the skull was parallel to the floor. This is quite difficult and requires the additional steps of removing and mounting the skulls to the skull in an unnatural position. The means for securing the horns and antlers to the skull are many and known to those skilled in the art or European mounts and taxidermy.
European mounts affixed to boards or plaques can cost quite a bit of money especially if the mounting requires securing the skull to the board or plaque, the type of wood or carving done on the board or plaque surface, and how the horns or antlers are secured to the skull. Another drawback for this type of system is the relative inflexibility for displaying the skull and associated horns or antlers. The view of the mount is relatively two dimensional and the full scope of the game's size and majesty are lost on the plane surface. Another drawback to this type of display is the limited views for displaying the animal at different angles in the room in which the animal is mounted. The animal is fixed and flat.
Some improvements to this type of European mounting system have been made, including; an angled board or plaque on which the animal sits. This allows for a mount on which the animal is affixed to have a more three dimensional quality to enhance the visual display of the animal in the room. Most of these systems are still have limitation that the present invention overcomes such as displaying the animal at one angle and one direction from the wall on which the animal is mounted. As European mounts become more popular, innovation on these types of displays has increased. Other innovations include means for adjusting the direction the animal can be mounted in the room. The one consistent limitation found in the prior art is the need secure the skull to the mount requiring some damage to the skull or drilling a hole into the skull for securing the skull to the mount.
Securing the skull to board or plaque mounted systems requires additional steps and there is most often times damage caused to the skull in securing the skull to the board or plaque. Typically, a screw or fastener is placed through the board or plaque and then through the skull of the animal. This usually requires drilling either a hole through the board or plaque and through the bones of the skull—or both. Some means for securing the skull are more reliable than others and it is not uncommon for skulls to become damaged if the bones are drilled into—thus causing the skull and mount to become worthless or of less value.
Other types of devices are available for European mounts including a device that allows for the skull to sit upon a bracket instead of a board or plaque. This type of mounting system is relatively inexpensive to make however like the board or plaque mounted devices, the bracket devices on the market are sometimes difficult to use and sometimes require screws or holes to be placed into the bones of the skull in order to secure the skull to the bracket. In the prior art, a bracket or a bracket that is affixed to a board or plaque can be secured directly to a vertical surface, like a wall. The bracket is usually set and placed at a fixed angle and orientation from the vertical surface and the skull is fixed to either one or more bracket arms. The bracket arms are usually secured to the skull by means of drilling one or more holes into the bones of the skull and then securing the skull to the bracket arms by means of securing devices, such as screws or clips.
Again this type of mounting device has the same limitation as the board or plaque type of display, including; displaying a mount on a fixed orientation and angle; and drilling or damaging the bones of the skull to secure the skull to the bracket. There is a need for a device that can be used for displaying a European mount that allows the animal to be displayed at various angles and directions and a display that can securely attach the skull to the mount without damaging or drilling the bones of the animals skull.